Tom and Jerry: Beethoven
''Tom and Jerry: Beethoven ''is an upcoming American direct-to-video family comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Village Roadshow Pictures, New Line Cinema, Cartoon Network, Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures based on Beethoven (1992 film). ''From the Studio that Brought You: ''Beethoven, Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes, Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy are babies with diapers in a pet store. A group of puppies are stolen from a pet store by two thieves and three evil Hench cats named Tin, Pan and Alley, but Toodles Galore, Mrs. Mouse and Geraldine Mouse was gasps in horror to stolen our babies is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy in the trunk and hear crying to shout his mother. A St. Bernard puppy, Tom the kitten with holding two babies Jerry and Tuffy escapes and sneaks into the Newton family's home. Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he helps the Newton family's home after when he was born in a pet store away from two thieves and three evil Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley along together with Jerry and Tuffy. ** Tom the kitten - A little blue kitten and he was born by his husband Toodles Galore. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's friend. In this movie, he helps the Newton family's home after when he was new-born with a diaper in a pet store away from two thieves and three evil Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley along together with Tom and Tuffy. ** Baby Jerry - A little cute new-born brown mouse with a diaper. His voice is similar to laugh and he was born by his mother Mrs. Mouse. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he helps the Newton family's home after when he was born in a pet store away from two thieves and three evil Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley along together with Tom and Jerry. ** Baby Tuffy - A little cute new-born grey mouse with a diaper first appearance is in Tom and Jerry Tales: Babysitting Blues. His voice is similar to laugh and he was born by his mother Geraldine Mouse. * George Newton - Alice's husband, Ryce, Ted and Emily's father. * Alice Newton - George's wife, Ryce, Ted and Emily's mother. * Beethoven - A big St. Bernard dog, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's best friend into the Newton family's home. * Dr. Herman Varnick - * Tin, Pan and Alley - The three evil Hench-cats, who is Tom's ex-boss and Dr. Herman Varnick's pet Hench-cats to stolen the puppies as with Tom the Kitten, Baby Jerry and Tuffy Mouse with diapers. * Ryce Newton - * Ted Newton - * Emily Newton - * Droopy Dog - * Harvey - * Vernon - * Brad - * Brie - * Devonia Peet - * Miss Grundel - * Student #1 - * Ammo Gun Salesman - * Toodles Galore - * Mrs. Mouse - * Geraldine Mouse - Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat ** Frank Welker as Young Tom Cat (archive recording/ vocal effects) * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse ** Frank Welker as Baby Jerry (archive recording/ vocal effects/ his voice is similar to laugh) * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse ** Samuel Vincent as Baby Tuffy (His voice is similar to laugh) * Frank Welker as Beethoven * TBA as George Newton * TBA as Alice Newton * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog * Greg Ellis as Tin Cat * Jess Harnell as Pan Cat * Richard McGonagle as Alley Cat * Alicyn Packard as Toodles Galore * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine Mouse Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, very mild slapstick violence, rude humour, language. * Suggested Running Times: 91 Minutes (NTSC), 87 Minutes (PAL). * In this movie; Toodles, Mrs. Mouse and Geraldine was gasps in horror and seen the two thieves and three evil Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley to stole the puppies and Tom the kitten, Baby Jerry and Baby Tuffy. Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png|Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline) (Tom and Jerry: Beethoven) Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png|Warner Bros. Animation logo (Tom and Jerry: Beethoven) Universal.jpg|Universal Pictures logo (Tom and Jerry: Beethoven) Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Beethoven Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Dogs Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films about dogs Category:Mad scientist films Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Samuel Vincent Category:Frank Welker Category:TBA Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Greg Ellis Category:Jess Harnell Category:Richard McGonagle Category:Alicyn Packard Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Ellen Kennedy Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:New Line Cinema Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Tom and Jerry Crossover Collection Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network animated films Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Studios films